dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Soldier
Non-documented: Knockback resist • Fear resist |Price = Obtained by purchasing the SWAT bundle for 925 money |Bus Level = Any }}Soldier is a TMF fighter specializing in close-range combat. He is armed with a riot shield and a baton and dressed in a black full-body, bulletproof armor suit, a black gas mask with red lenses, and a black combat helmet. He is a heavyweight, meaning he is a slow but strong unit with high health and knockback resistance. He is also a fighter, meaning he will attack enemies and the barricade at close range. As a TMF unit, Soldier has both bullet and poison resistance, making him a suitable unit for missions containing marauders or Epidemiologist and Slob. His fear resistance is particularly strong, making it difficult for almost any amount of enemies to inflict the fear debuff. When killed, he won't turn into a zombie. Soldier can be seen as an alternative option to Chopper given the similarities between their stats as well as sharing the knockback perk. Thanks to Soldier's resistances, he is better suited for missions where Chopper would find himself particularly vulnerable. However, he suffers from the same drawbacks as Chopper: he has a long preparation time and high courage cost. However, he only possesses damage on par with fighter class units and moves even slower compared to him. Soldier's low damage and speed can be compensated with the effects of Fury buff and Cap's inspiration perk but as a unit overall, he is highly unviable and simply not worth it in nearly all of the main game. In League, Soldier, with his large health pool, can prove to be an effective tank. His bullet resistance also proves to increase his survivability. However, his slow speed can prove to be a serious detriment as he can be picked off by ranged units if he suffered enough damage and/or is distracted fighting units who've turned into their respective infected. Since he's so slow, faster units will likely be able to move past him, rendering his defensive capabilities limited for the most part. Pros * Highest base health in the game. * Bullet resistance. * Poison resistance. * Knockback resistance. * Fear resistance. * Does not turn into a zombie upon death. * Knocks enemies back on critical hits. Cons * Only available in a unit pack for a large amount of money. * High courage cost. * Super long preparation time. * Very slow. * Weak against melee-resistant units. Trivia * Soldier is one of the four members of the Toxic Lab Military Forces, the others being Cap, Flamethrower, and Swat. * According to Soldier's deleted backstory: ** His name is Bosco Baracus, which is a reference to the character Bosco Albert "Bad Attitude" Baracus from the action-adventure TV series "The A-Team." ** Soldier is a part of the A-Team along with Cap and Flamethrower. ** He believes in God and is the only unit confirmed to be a believer so far. ** Despite having a hatred towards Flamethrower, he would never betray him. * Like the rest of the TMF Squad members, Soldier was once available for purchase with coins. ** Soldier's requirement was level 10 and his price was 9,000 coins. * Unlike Willy, Soldier's riot shield acts solely as a weapon and doesn't provide any extra defense on top of his health. Gallery Ballisticshielder_Atlas.png|Soldier's sprite prior to update 2.9.0 Category:Units Category:Heavyweight Category:Exclusive